The Cursed Sins of the Vongola
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: One year has passed since Yamamoto left Namimori. Now, he's back to give Tsuna a visit! It turns out a family with a code name of SALIGIA is targeting the Vongola Decimo, calling him as The King! What will be happened when Tsuna is infused with the sin 'Lust? What will Yamamoto do? Can he save him? Or will he also fall to the temptation? 8027. Yaoi. Lemon. Shou-Ai. Adventure.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **Yaoi 8027** (Yamamoto / Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. **There is also some** **OCs** because **I used them as a new ****family** **to ****target**** Tsuna**. **Lemony goodness** of **8027** will also be in this story.

If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**The Cursed Sins of the Vongola ─ Chapter 1**

**"Pheromone of Lust"**

It was about late morning in Namimori town, almost around noon, with another beautiful sunny day shining gaily throughout the town, when a certain raven haired teen was walking peacefully on the street, secretly reminiscing on the beautiful sight around him.

Taking a peaceful walk around the town like this was something that not only bringing back very special moments for him but also quite a regretful event for him to remember. Nevertheless, he's back. Yamamoto Takeshi was back to Namimori.

A year had been passed by for him ever since he decided to move out with his old man to Hokkaido and started a new living there. It's not that he was forced by his father to accompany him to Hokkaido. Yamamoto volunteered himself. He decided to leave Namimori, along with his memories, friends, and his secret crush.

He thought that it was the best way for him to do so, rather than have to hurt himself even more than he had already been. Every time he had to watch his crush, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was happy with someone else, it never ceased to make a hole in his heart.

'I thought that a year could change me, but it turns out that I really can't stop loving you, Tsuna.' whispered Yamamoto silently in his mind as it was followed by a sad smile hovering on his facial expression rather suddenly.

Yamamoto was wearing a white long-sleeved T-shirt with its sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and its bottom was tucked inside of his pair of black jeans that fitted perfectly on his lean waist. Not only that, he was also wearing a light blue colored jacket, with its buttons unbuttoned, atop of his white tee.

He was also wearing his Vongola Gear, Rain Necklace, on his collar and a huge blue colored backpack that was slung casually on his left shoulder. He put the bag on his left shoulder in order to protect his right shoulder from harm. Also, he brought his very own, shape-shifting sword, Shigure Kintoki, inside of his backpack.

'I wonder how Tsuna's been...' pondered the young jock thoughtfully in his mind.

While he was busy walking around the street, reminiscing the peaceful memories, a gentle voice was beckoning him from behind.

"Eh? _Yamamoto-kun_?" suddenly a familiar voice was beckoning the Rain Guardian, not far from behind him.

The Rain Guardian suddenly turned his head back, with his sharp amber eyes glazed in cautiousness, making a quick glance through his peripheral view. Then, giving a small push on his heel, he then swiftly turned his body back to see the source of the voice.

There Yamamoto could see a beautiful orange-haired girl, with a simple bang covering her forehead. Her twin wide eyes were also the same color with her flaming color of an auburn hair. She was wearing a Namimori Middle High uniform. A navy blue sweater, a white blouse, and an orange-colored cotton ribbon which was tied to her fronts. The girl was none other than Namimori Middle School's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Sa-Sa-Sasagawa?" pondered the swordsman with a quite shocked face.

"So it really is, Yamamoto-kun!" exclaimed the happy girl, her smile was sincere and she looked quite happy to see the baseball jock.

She then continued again,

"How have you been? Tsuna-kun really misses you for quite a long time." explained the ginger-haired girl to the taller teen.

Of course, such statement caught Yamamoto off guard. He really didn't know that Tsuna would miss him like that. At first, he thought that the Decimo would miss him but not _that _much. It really made his heart fluttered as a sudden faint of light was shining dimly on his heart.

'Ts-Ts-Tsuna missed me?' wondered the baseball lover, with his gentle hazel eyes widened into a saucer, quite surprised by the fact that his crush somehow really missed him so much.

Feeling flustered by the feelings, Yamamoto couldn't help but to feel a slight joy in his heart. However, first and foremost, he really needed to meet with his Tuna-fish. And, what better way to know that than to ask the Namimori Idol?

"A-a-anyway, Sa-Sasagawa," stuttered the raven haired boy because of the sudden happy feelings in his heart was still lingering, making his chest flustering with so much joy. Then, after he adjusted his breathing, he continued,

"Where is Tsuna? Isn't he with you?" asked the baseball jock calmly.

"No," said Kyoko easily, she puffed out her breath a little, then she said,

"Tsuna-kun usually spends his time _alone_ at the school's rooftop before he goes home." explained the ginger-haired girl to the startled raven.

It definitely caught Yamamoto off guard hearing that his best friend usually spent some time to be alone. The baseball jock just couldn't understand why his best friend was acting like that. And, such confusion really made the skilled swordsman to be puzzled, rendering him speechless.

This did not go unnoticed by the auburn-haired girl. Looking at the different and mixed expression written on her friend's face, she then decided to say,

"You should go see him, Yamamoto-kun. Tsuna-kun looks really sad recently." said the junior high school girl to the silent raven, with her face was still looking so concerned about it.

A little bit surprised of what the girl had just said, Yamamoto then broke his smile and turned his face expression into a shocked, startled face. His face somehow hid a slight dejected frown beneath his surprised face. His eyes were also all widened in disbelief.

He then asked,

"Sad? Why?" asked the raven haired boy to the girl, still looking shocked of what he had just heard.

The girl then replied,

"I wish I knew." said the Namimori Idol sadly, as it was followed by a desperate sigh from her. She swayed her head left and right, showing a gesture that she also didn't know the reason.

Then, she explained,

"He never shares it to me or to anyone for that matter." explained Kyoko to the raven, still looking very concerned of her friend's well being.

After she said that to the baseball lover, the girl then looked at her watch on her left wrist, then with her face looked like she was a little bit surprised, she then said,

"Ahh, I have to go now." exclaimed the girl, a little bit surprised, then with a concerned smile lingering on her face, she then said,

"Don't forget to see him, okay?"

Knowing that his friend was relying on him, Yamamoto could feel quite a responsibility towards her, he then said,

"R-r-right..." agreed the young jock to his friend.

She smiled warmly to the raven and she decided to take her leave, leaving the baseball lover to be lost in his own puzzled thoughts.

'Why are you so sad, Tsuna? I wonder what makes you feel that way...' wondered the Rain Guardian as he took his leave and decided to go to his former school.

* * *

After walking swiftly for a while, the Rain Guardian finally arrived at his destination, Namimori Middle School. It didn't take him that long for him to reach his former school. As for right now, after a year had passed by, he and Sawada Tsunayoshi were already on their senior year. He walked around the school ground, smiling a little bit as he reminisced about his happy memories that he spent before he left the school.

'Uwaahh... It sure brings back memories!' said the raven haired guardian happily, with his amber eyes shone a little brighter, filled with joy and awe.

He passed the school gate, heading to the school field where he used to spend baseball practices at the field. As he walked pass the field where he used to have a P.E. class, he could see a paper airplane was gently flying in the air, swaying its way up and down as if it were dancing vigorously on the sky.

"Huh? A paper airplane?" wondered the raven haired boy as if he was thinking out loud.

He looked at the paper airplane and slightly wondered who would have thrown such airplane like this. Then, the flying airplane silently and beautifully was gliding its way in the air, giving a small twist and turn upside down through the air and after a while, the wind coincidentally brought that floating airplane in front of the Rain Guardian.

Just when the paper plane was about to reach at Yamamoto's sight, it was then gently laid on atop of the swordsman's hand.

'I wonder who's this belong too?' pondered the baseball jock slightly in his mind.

Feeling curious of what it was and who owned it, the milk-loving teen decided to take the plane with him and he continued his way to the school's roof.

Because the school's time was already over, the school itself wasn't really crowded by the students. He could see some students were still in the school. Amongst those students, he could see both nostalgic faces and unfamiliar one too. He guessed that the unfamiliar faces were most probably the junior students on this school. After all, he did leave Namimori before he could go to his third year.

After he walked and took the stairways to the rooftop, he wondered who threw the paper airplane like that. Judging from how high the airplane was flying before, he noticed that the toy must have been flown from a quite a high place.

It was either someone who's in the rooftop that threw it or on the third floor. The former one made him slightly furrowing his sharp brows when he imagined that it was Tsuna that flew the airplane from atop of the school's roof.

'But why would Tsuna do such thing?' wondered the baseball jock in his mind as he walked the staircase to the rooftop.

The raven haired guardian finally arrived at the school's roof and when he decided to open the door, there he could see him.

A small brunette boy with a naturally spiky defying-gravity hair was standing near the crisscrossed fence border at the rooftop, with his slender hand slightly clinging on the iron fence. He was wearing a loose white dress shirt, with its bottom was tucked unkemptly inside of his pants, and it was also slightly outsized for him

And the boy really looked sad as though something somewhere inside of him had just lost or withered away. His sad and blue face was making a perfect contrast with the perfect sky above him. He wasn't crying but he was frowning and furrowing his sharp brown brows intensely. His vision was gazed upon faraway as if he was looking to the future or somewhere located far away from his place.

That sad-looking boy was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one that Yamamoto laid his heart on.

Upon seeing the sad-looking brunette boy in front of him, the raven haired guardian couldn't help but to feel so much joy in his heart along with a slight pain on his chest. Yamamoto was happy because he could see his secret lover again, safe and sound. However, he was saddened because the brunette looked so much in anguish.

Nevertheless, he couldn't hold back it anymore. The feelings inside of him were all rushing and filling his chest with so much longing and joy. He really wanted to see and be with Tsuna again, like one year ago. After taking a deep breath, he then said enthusiastically,

"Tsuna!" shouted the baseball lover happily, beckoning the sad-looking brunette with so much joy.

He then decided to run swiftly toward the silent teen. He paced his speed in one go, his heart was beating fast, anticipating the brunette with so much happiness and it didn't really need that long for him to reach the Decimo.

After a moment of running, he finally arrived behind the back of the said brunette. He wondered whether he should just confront the silent brunette or wait until his secret crush noticed about him. Yamamoto then decided to go choose the previous one since he really couldn't waste any time again.

He moved his calloused tan hand and placed it gently atop of the slender brunette's shoulder, slightly giving a small tension to pat the small shoulder in front of him. The baseball jock then said, with his heart beating rather fast and his breathing went erratic,

"Yo, Tsuna!" greeted the raven haired boy to the brunette, with his face expression forming a very gentle and warm signature smile of Yamamoto Takeshi.

The sudden touch on his shoulder somehow made the brunette to be very surprised. Tsuna then slowly turned his head back, trying to look at the one who was patting his shoulder. He then locked his eyes into the sharp handsome looking raven in front of him. His chestnut eyes widened in surprise and he also almost gapped his mouth rather wide.

"Eh? A junior? Wow, he's cute." said the brunette boy matter-of-factly as if he was just thinking out loud. It seemed his mind wasn't working properly yet. He mistook the raven haired boy in front of him as his junior. It couldn't be helped though since he was deeply lost in his own thoughts when Yamamoto called his name.

But of course, Yamamoto could hear what the brunette boy had just said to him. It made a sudden faint blush forming across his tan cheeks when he heard that Tsuna was calling him cute. It was the very first time someone addressed him like that, more importantly; it was his secret crush that addressed him like that.

"Ahahaha," he laughed a loud at the confused looking brunette, after hearing such compliment, then he said again, with a huge Cheshire cat smile was hovering on his face,

"It's me, Tsuna! Don't you remember me?" asked the raven haired guardian to the startled brunette.

But the brunette was still having so much trouble to process the handsome-looking raven in front of him. It's like his logic and his mind were still jumbled and clouded by his own thoughts.

"Ah, I must be hallucinating. It must have been because of the heat." said the brunette boy to himself as if trying to explain the reason of seeing his best friend standing in front of him.

The Rain Guardian was only smiling gently to the flustered brunette, understanding the reason that the boy, then he said,

"No, it's me, Yamamoto!"

Tsuna blinked his eyes inadvertently, then he gapped his mouth for a slight breath of air, closed his mouth again, and then he blinked his eyes in surprised manner once more. Yet, even after all that, he was still so confused at the sight in front of him!

"Baka-moto couldn't be here. He's left Namimori." said the startled brunette to confirm the fact that his best friend couldn't be at his school, right now.

"Hahaha, that's so mean, Tsuna!" answered the baseball jock happily as he then chuckled out his happy and merry laugh to his surprised best friend.

It was only Yamamoto that could still merrily laugh that loud even so being called 'stupid'. Knowing his best friend finally noticed him by a little, Yamamoto then decided to enlighten the dumbfounded brunette even more.

"Maybe this will make you remember?" said the raven haired boy as he then leaned his body closer to the silent brunette, with his face still smiling so overly wide.

In a single movement, he moved both of his hands and touched the edge of Tsuna's lips, caressing it slowly with his gentle index fingers. Then, simultaneously, he tugged it a little, making a forced smile on the brunette's face over the Decimo's sad frown.

"Smile, my Tuna-fish!" said the baseball jock happily to his friend, with a playful voice tone, still tugging the edge of Tsuna's lips gently.

And it of course made Tsuna to be so shocked. It was like a low blow for him. He knew that Yamamoto was the only one person in his life that addressing him with such nickname like that. The raven once told that it was because his name was similarly pronounced as a tuna-fish.

"Y-y-you... No way... It is you... Yamamoto?" asked the Sky Guardian in disbelief when he remembered that the merry swordsman called him with the usual nickname the raven used to call him before.

"Yes, it's me." answered the milk-loving teen as he then moved his head, giving Tsuna a single nod to approve it thoroughly.

The timid Guardian then looked at the sight in front of him with total disbelief. He really couldn't believe that his best friend finally came back after leaving him for about a year. It suddenly filled his heart with so much joy and fluttering feelings when he saw that his friend had finally come back.

Without even thinking a bit, Tsuna then leaped forward to the baseball lover, clasping his arms on the broad shoulders in front of him, to give a sudden hug out of the blue to his best friend, relinquishing his clenching feelings for his best friend.

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!" shouted the Decimo in a very surprised manner as he then tightened his hug, grasping the raven tightly with both of his arms, he then continued again,

"I've missed you so much!" said the brunette boy to the raven, with his tears falling from the edge of his chestnut eyes down to his cheeks, making Yamamoto's shirt wet because of his joyful tears.

Hearing faint sobbing from his secret crush, Yamamoto decided to comfort the brunette. Although the raven was a little bit flustered and embarrassed as fuck seeing that the one person whom he really loved was hugging him tightly, but he decided to shake away his nervousness and gently wrapped his arms on the brunette's body tightly, promising that he would never ever leave the Decimo ever again.

"Don't cry, Tsuna. I've missed you too." explained the young jock to the crying brunette as he then tightened his arms to hold the brunette closer to his body, emanating so much warmth to the smaller teen.

The brunette then nuzzled and rested his head closely on the young jock's chest, secretly enjoying the pleasant warmth coming from the raven haired boy. It really felt so close and warm for Tsuna. It made him felt like he was really loved by his dear friend. It instantly wiped out his cold and lonely heart when he wrapped his arms to hold his Rain Guardian tightly.

"I am not crying..." denied the brunette embarrassedly, still laying his head gently on Yamamoto's firm chest. Tsuna was in denial, though. He was indeed, back then, crying his heart out loud because he was just so happy to be able to be with his best friend again.

After a moment of breathing and adjusting his breath, he then continued again,

"I am just... so happy..." said the smaller boy to his best friend in relief. This time, he wasn't crying anymore. Mostly, it was because he was embarrassed if his best friend knew that he was crying his heart in content.

But, Yamamoto was just so gentle and understanding. He laid his head gently atop of the brunette's spiky brown hair, giving so much warmth that he could, then he continued,

"Me too. I'm so happy too, Tsuna!" replied the raven to his best friend.

As they enjoyed the tight and warm hugging, Yamamoto felt so much relief was plunging his chest. He was so happy that he could hug his secret lover so tightly and closely like that. He really wished that he could do so forever. He even wished that if only time could just stop in order for him to treasure such warmth even longer.

Feeling so much joy was fluttering his heart, Yamamoto then said,

"Have I told you how I really like the scent of your hair? It's so like Tsuna..." said the raven haired jock to his best friend, still hugging and enjoying the precious warm feeling between them.

Noticing that his Rain Guardian was talking to him, Tsuna then replied,

"Well, I like the scent of your body. It's so... Yamamoto-like and... it's calming." said the brunette boy to the baseball jock, still nuzzling his face on Yamamoto's chest, treasuring the scent thoroughly and deeply with his nostrils.

"Ehh? Really?" asked Yamamoto to his best friend, with a surprised voice tone and a slight but visible blush hovering on his tan cheeks, it was also followed by a bright smile from the raven.

And of course, when Tsuna finally noticed of what he had just said his only respond was...

"Hiiieeeeeee! What did I just say?!" shrieked the Sky Guardian out loud as he suddenly jerked back from the baseball jock, releasing the tight hug from before and put a little distance from his Rain Guardian.

Although Tsuna felt the urge to whimper when he released his hug, he knew that he was too embarrassed to even think clearly.

It was then replied by a warm and sincere smile from the Rain Guardian, he then said,

"Hahaha, don't worry Tsuna! I like yours too! And, I'm happy that you think that I'm cute! It really means a lot hearing it from you!"

Hearing and remembering that he really did such things too, Tsuna couldn't help but to blush even more like a steamed shrimp,

"Hieeeee?! No! No! No! Did I say that too?!" yelped the brunette with his girlish squeak, with dark blush was all over his face.

Yamamoto then only replied him with his signature smile, then he said,

"Ahahahaha," chuckled the raven out loud, then he said, "I'm happy Tsuna haven't changed at all!"

* * *

After some precious moment that they spent at the school's rooftop, Yamamoto and Tsuna were walking casually down the Namimori street, heading to the Sawada's residence, his very own house. After all, it was already time for Tsuna to go home before he went home too late.

As they were strolling happily down the street, sharing the nostalgic moment between them and talking about what they have been doing ever since, Tsuna finally noticed a simple paper toy plane was tucked inside of Yamamoto's bag. Looking curious about it, Tsuna then asked his Rain Guardian,

"That paper plane..." asked the Sky Guardian to his best friend, with his voice trailing off a little bit.

Knowing the brunette was referring to the paper plane that he previously picked, Yamamoto then said,

"Oh, it flew to me when I was walking on the school's field just then. I don't know. I feel so nostalgic when I hold this." explained the young baseball jock in regards to Tsuna's question.

The Decimo then looked at the raven haired boy in disbelief when he noticed that _his_ paper plane actually reached the baseball jock. It was as if his wish was come true.

"I really couldn't believe that. I was the one that threw it... hoping that it would somehow reach you..." explained the brunette boy to his best friend, with his eyes filled with so much awe and amazement.

So, that was the reason why Tsuna usually spent his time alone at the rooftop. Every day, after the school time was over, he would go to the rooftop and fly a paper plane that he had folded just then, hoping that one day it would reach his best friend.

It really seemed like a futile effort for Tsuna to do so, knowing that Yamamoto moved to Hokkaido. But, it seemed fate had his own way. Finally, when Yamamoto came back to Namimori, Tsuna's paper plane was able to reach his hands.

However, Yamamoto couldn't help but to feel guilty when he left. With a sad face hovering on his face, he then said,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left without telling anyone." apologized the raven haired boy to his secret crush.

Tsuna shook his head once, disapproving what the baseball lover had just said, then he said,

"It's okay. At least, you're back now. I'm feeling so lonely without you." explained the Vongola Decimo to the baseball jock.

Of course, such statement took the baseball lover's guard, with a confused face, he then asked,

"Lonely? But, you have... Sasagawa?" said the baseball freak as he then mentally winced up his expression in pain when he said such things.

But, on the contrary of what Yamamoto thought, the brunette only calmly said,

"Kyoko-chan and I are just friends, Yamamoto. Nothing more." explained the Sky Guardian to the sad-looking raven.

Hearing such thing, of course, Yamamoto couldn't help but to feel happy. There was a sudden faint light shining in his heart, after knowing that the one that he loved was not in a relationship with the one that he was envious with.

"Really?" asked the Rain Guardian in disbelief because he wanted to confirm of what he had just heard from a certain brunette.

But, before Tsuna could answer his question, the raven haired guardian suddenly felt a presence from just behind the corner, hiding and stalking closely from the edge of the wall.

"Wait... Someone is following us, Tsuna!" shouted Yamamoto alerted.

Of course, the Sky Guardian was so shocked hearing that his friend said that there was someone following him.

"Ehh? Yamamoto?!" shrieked the brunette boy in surprised.

Suddenly, without a warning, Yamamoto swiftly turned on his heels, making a perfect 180 degree turn, then he paced his speed to approach the mysterious stalker behind them. His eyes were all sharp and alerted. He quickly gazed his eyes to scan his surrounding, thoroughly searching for another presence near them. It was a good thing that he could only feel one presence.

His hands were all ready to take his shape-shifting sword, Shigure Kintoki, to cut down any threats that would endanger his secret crush.

"Who are you?!" demanded the Rain Guardian with a strong, firm voice.

The easy-going raven was now entering his battle mode. He looked really serious and analytic. He was ready to unsheathe his Shigure Kintoki and infused it with some amount of Rain Flame, in order to fight the mysterious stranger. He was waiting in alert, looking for a clue of hostile movement from the stalker. His hands were also on guard, ready to take his weapon or used his Vongola Gear.

But unexpectedly, the mysterious stranger suddenly ran toward the alerted Rain Guardian in a rather quick movement. The mysterious stalker was then running and aiming for the Sky Guardian!

"Kyaaaaaa~"

_Squealing? Was it a girl?_

"Sa-Sa-Sawada-senpai! Helpppp!"

_Sawada-senpai? She must have been Tsuna's junior._

"Y-y-you?! Chou-kun?!" said the Vongola Decimo in surprised manner.

_Chou-kun? He's a boy then. A boy who squeals._

"Duh! How many times should I tell you? Call me Chou-chan! Kyuuuuu~"

_Wrong. He's neither a girl nor a boy who squeals. He's an okama._

"B-b-but you're a boy! Chou-chan is for a girl!" protested Tsuna to his junior, with a slight sweat-drop on his head when he noticed that his junior would prefer to be called as a girl or a cute boy.

The okama then gasped in a surprised manner, he looked at his senior with so much disbelief, then he said,

"Are you labeling me, Sawada-senpai? You know how I hate labels! I can be a lioness or a lion! And, it's up to me!" shouted the boy in protest. It seemed that he didn't want to be labeled as a boy or a girl. He could be either them and it's totally up to him!

As for Yamamoto, he was too shocked to even think for a sight in front of him.

Standing quite closely from the Vongola Decimo, a boy or rather an okama was chatting merrily and playfully with a weird girlish voice tone. The boy was wearing Namimori Middle High uniform, a white dress shirt and a navy blue colored sweater on top of his shirt. His V-neck sweater was sleeveless, similar to what the Decimo was wearing, but it had an additional frilly ribbon on his collar.

His hair was pitch black, like the color of a darkest night ever, and it was spiky, defying-gravity hair like what Tsuna had, with two short bangs were on aside of his cheeks. He had a pale complexion, making a huge contrast to his black locks. And his eyes were sharp, almost like an eagle, with the color of a darkest onyx. His face was somehow looked like the Vongola Decimo and his height was not really that different too. He looked handsome enough, if only he didn't act like an okama or squealed high-pitchedly like a girl who just found a dead body.

The boy was one of Tsuna's junior. He's a sophomore student in Namimori Middle High. And, he liked to be called as 'Chou-chan'.

"O-o-okama?" said Yamamoto unsure as if he was thinking out loud, with his face looked quite surprised upon seeing such interesting view in front of him.

Of course, Chou-chan heard it completely! He was then snapped at the raven haired guardian!

"What?! That's so cruel! Sawada-senpai, he's so cruel!" said the okama as he then pouted his face and hugged his senior suddenly.

Out of the blue, the raven haired okama was hugging at the shocked brunette. He wrapped his hands from behind the Decimo as if he was hiding his face from the Rain Guardian. Of course, it made Tsuna to be so shocked. Not only that! The boy could also feel some weird feeling from behind him! Oh no! What just happened?!

"Hieeeee! Watch where you are touching!" yelped the Sky Guardian when he felt that he was being _intentionally_ g_roped_ by the okama.

The mysterious and shameless okama then smirked playfully and said,

"As expected from Sawada-senpai! Your ass feels so good and perky!" shouted Chou-chan to his senior in a complete astonishment.

Nice. An okama and a pervert. It was a really good trait for the boy. He just grabbed at Sawada Tsunayoshi's butt, completely feeling the firm muscle of Tsuna's ass with his sick hand! Not only that, the perverted okama had the courage to compliment it as _perky_!

"H-h-hentai!" said the brunette with a huge blush on his cheeks.

Even after all that, the okama was still feeling up the Decimo's butt with his hand, vigorously groping at the brunette's bubble butt, completely enjoying the thrill and molesting the brunette boy to the extreme! Heck, he didn't even bother doing so in front of Yamamoto! What a pervert!

"Who's he, Tsuna?" asked the Rain Guardian to his molested best friend, his eyes still alerted and his voice tone as sharp as a coldest ice. He was ready to hit the boy in the face if he didn't stop molesting his Decimo.

"I'm _his queen_, right, Sawada-senpai?" answered the raven haired okama to the Rain Guardian.

But, he got even braver! He intensified his hug with the Decimo and then he darted out his slick tongue, moving it swiftly to lick at Tsuna's cheek appreciatively or rather daringly. He did that to make Yamamoto angry or maybe he just couldn't help but to ravish the smexy Decimo whom he was hugging so intimately like that.

"S-s-stop that! Do you have to molest me every time?!" protested the Vongola Decimo embarrassedly when he could feel a hand was coming down to feel his flat stomach.

It didn't even stop there! The okama's hand was still going down dangerously to the hem of Tsuna's pants, appreciatively feeling up the Decimo's body slowly, and then he went straight to the brunette's crotch! This was pretty bad!

You really were going too far, Chou-chan! You did not just vulgarly molest the Decimo in front of his Rain Guardian! The outcome would be fatal!

"You heard him. Let him go." warned the baseball jock calmly as he then walked closer to the Decimo. Yet, inside of every calm word that he said, it contained full threat.

"Who's he, Sawada-senpai? I dislike him! He is─" not even being able to finish his sentence, he could feel a sudden force propelling him to the ground, making him unintentionally released his tight grip on the Decimo and fell down to the ground, right on his sorry ass.

"Owww!" exclaimed the perverted okama in pain after he landed harshly to the pavement.

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto...? You don't have to push him like that." said the Vongola Decimo in concerned.

With his face was so firm and a little bit angered, the baseball jock then said,

"I'm sorry. But, this _'Sawada-senpai'_ is mine." explained the raven haired guardian possessively to the perverted okama, as he then slung one of his arms to the Decimo's shoulder and pulled him into a tight and possessive hug.

Being hug all so sudden like that, of course, Tsuna couldn't help but to blush like a steamed shrimp. He then exclaimed embarrassedly,

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!" said the Decimo nervously with his cheeks grew even darker with his scarlet blush.

But, Yamamoto was only hugging him even tighter than before! He pulled the embarrassed-looking brunette to his tight hug and he then gently rested his head on top of the brunette's head, looking exactly like a perfect couple.

Of course, such view in front of him made Chou-chan to be so...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What?!" exclaimed both Vongola at the same time in a surprised manner.

The raven haired boy was then standing firmly on his feet and was then pointing out his index finger to the sight in front of him. His eyes turned darker, then after he took a deep breath, he then screamed,

"Yaoooooiiii!"

What? Did he just squeal Yaoi? Of course, it made both of the Vongola to be as confused as fuck. Well, correction, Yamamoto was the one that looked so utterly confused while Tsuna was blushing like a raw tomato.

The raven okama then continued,

"Oh my my, are you Sawada-senpai's Seme? Oh yes yes, you're taller, after all! My God! Sawada-senpai must be the Uke, right? I mean his face just screams Uke, don't you think?" asked the rabid boy crazily and continuously to the Vongola, with his eyes filled with total awe.

Seeing that they're both still confused, the yaoi fanboy then continued again,

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~, I like you Seme-san!" screamed the rabid fanboy from the bottom of his lungs. It seemed that he was referring Yamamoto when he called him 'Seme-san'.

Feeling more embarrassed of what his junior just said to him, Tsuna then said,

"Hieeeee!" yelped the brunette boy in panic as he then released Yamamoto's tight grip on his shoulder. He then added again, "Y-y-you! Don't drag him to that _freak world!_"

It really seemed that Tsuna knew exactly what the raven fanboy just said to him. Yes, Seme and Uke might not be a common knowledge, but it really didn't take that hard for Dame-Tsuna to understand that!

He then gripped at Yamamoto's wrist swiftly and said,

"Let's go, Ya-Yamamoto! Before he infects you even more!" said the young Vongola boss to his Rain Guardian.

He then moved up his speed and hurriedly dragged the raven haired guardian away from the perverted okama. Tsuna was so embarrassed if the young jock noticed about such thing. But of course, Yamamoto didn't know what the okama was talking about. He let himself being dragged by his Decimo. Still, his mind was still wondering about the 'Seme' and 'Uke' that the raven okama had just said. He then looked confusedly at the brunette boy and decided to say,

"But, Tsuna? Isn't he talking about baseball...?"

* * *

After the Vongola took their leave, the perverted okama suddenly turned his face expression into a serious one, as he noticed that someone was observing him from behind him. He then said nonchalantly,

"And what are you doing here, Caina?" asked Chou-chan to the person who was observing him from behind.

As if to answer the question, a cold voice suddenly chirped from out of nowhere,

"Using your illusion and acting like a perverted okama? Well, that's something."

Suddenly, out of the blue, the shade of blue-colored Rain Flame was focused on a place located not far from behind him. Then, slowly and gradually, the amount of flame was increasing at the same exact place and it was then turned into a huge pillar of water, thrusting over above the ground, forming a shape of a human in a quick succession.

And there she was, a mysterious woman with a silver-colored long hair down to her waist and beautiful eyes in the color of jade green, showing that as if her eyes would constantly shine in jealousy whenever she looked at something.

Knowing that his friend finally showed up from behind, he then decided to say again,

"Kyahahaha! Not only that! I'm also a crazy and obsessed fan of Yaoi!" explained the raven haired boy with a loud squeal following his statement.

Yet, it brought no effect to the woman. She then said,

"Hmph, you're playing your role rather well. As expected from _the Deceiver._" scoffed the silver-haired woman to her friend.

She looked at the weird nonchalant expression in front of her, observing it thoroughly with her emerald green eyes, then she said,

"So, you're attracted to _King_? You know you can't do anything to _him_. Not until─" not even be able to finish her sentence, the mysterious woman was then cut off by a sharp answer from the raven,

"Don't underestimate me, Caina. I'm what they call formless. Not you or even Acedia knows my true form." said the mysterious raven with a dark smirk forming on the edge of his lips.

It was slightly noticed but his voice was all full with threat showing that he really wasn't someone to be underestimated with. Not only that, the raven was also emanating an indigo shade of flame, making a gentle curtain and layer, all over his surroundings.

It was very delicate but it was faintly visible that the shade was a soft form of Mist Flame which was hovering around him, in compliment of his illusion, deluding his appearance thoroughly in a most subtle and unseen way.

He then looked away from Caina to the path where Yamamoto and Tsuna ran away. Then, his eyes turned empty and expressionless as if he was trailing off on his own imaginations,

"Everyone has their own _Lust_ inside of them, unlike _Envy_. It's too easy. Then, why don't I make it _harder _by a little?" asked _Chou-chan_ to himself as if he was doing a monologue.

After waiting and calculating for a moment, he then continued,

"_Ingannare, Farfalla di Nebbia._ (Deceive, Butterfly of Mist.)" whispered the raven haired boy firmly.

Suddenly, a beautiful Monarch butterfly was appeared out of nowhere, flying gently around its summoner. The upper side of the wings was colored with dark-indigo color, and its margins were all pitch black with black vein-like stripes adorning on its wings. The underside of the wings was also similar but the tip of the fore wings and hind wings were slightly darker than the upper side, responsible for dispersing pheromones from the tip.

Seeing that the raven haired boy finally used his box animal weapon, the woman stared at the boy and decided to ask,

"You're going to do _that_?" asked Caina to the _Deceiver_.

But, the raven haired boy didn't even bother to answer. He closed his eyes as if he was concentrating on something and then, he snapped it open with a quick move.

He then said,

"_Feromone di Lussuria._ (Pheromone of Lust)" said the raven haired boy as he then raised his hand a little to command his butterfly.

Suddenly, as if obeying to its master, the indigo butterfly was shining brightly in a deep shade of indigo then it flew in a rather quick manner toward the direction where the Vongola headed. Then, after a moment of flying, the butterfly suddenly vanished into thin air. It might be quite invisible, but there's a thin indigo layer of Mist Flame coating the butterfly, as if making the butterfly to be stealth and unseen.

But, surely, the butterfly was flying toward the direction of the Vongola, and it really seemed that it's aiming to one of the boys!

Seeing the butterfly was flying toward the Vongola, the mysterious woman then chuckled a little,

"The Pheromone of Lust? So, you are infusing _Lust_ to _our_ _King_, after all." said the silverette woman with a small but obvious grin on her face.

With an evil grin plastering on his face, the raven haired boy then replied,

"Isn't it more interesting this way? Now, what are you going to do? _My King_, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

─**To Be Continued─**

* * *

Author's Note:

**This story is inspired by a very good 8027 story titled "Natural Born Hitman" by Cold Story Teller. **

**As you may have already known,**_** SALIGIA**_** is derived from the acronym of Seven Deadly Sins in Latin. There are Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth. **

If you haven't noticed it yet, the woman, Caina, who had a Rain Flame, represents the sin 'Envy'. And, the raven haired okama, the Deceiver, who had a Mist Flame, represents the sin 'Lust'.

**Do tell me if you're interested with this story, yeah? And, I am wondering should I make this story as All x 27 too? I've been wanting to make one.**

**Ciao ciao,**

**8027forever**


End file.
